My Angel
by WitheredLilly's
Summary: Draco thinks about what he never had.


**My Angel **

**A/n: Hello again I've decided to write another fic. Yes unfortunately its another songfic as well. I seem to get idea's for those the most for some reason.**

**Alas as perusal I do not own anything pertaining to Harry Potter or The Song: Your Beautiful:by James Blunt.**

_**My life is brilliant **_

_**My love is pure**_

_**I saw an angel **_

_**Of that I'm sure**_

**Draco Malfoy stood watching the commotion that the sea of redheads had just caused coming through the barrier of 9 ¾. He saw the dirty robes and tattered luggage and at once decided that they were Weasley's. A sneer automatically went in place when he realized who the people were. His father had taught him that they were worthless, pitiful scum that didn't deserve to breath the same air as the Malfoy's. He watched each of them. The Matron arc of the family was attempting to squish two of the males that looked identical to death, while the oldest was trying his hardest to run for dear life. The younger of the males was standing beside what he guessed was another redheaded male and a black haired one. The younger redhead turned and he noticed that it was not in fact a male but a female. She was shorter then him by about 3 inches or so it seemed, with slightly darker hair then the rest of the clan with freckles for day's. **

_**She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan **_

**Before he realized it she had caught him staring at her. Instead of the animosity that he expected to see on her face it was quite the opposite. She had the biggest smile on her face that he had ever seen on a person. It shocked him that a Weasley of all people would smile at a Malfoy. Maybe she didn't realize who he was he thought. However, his thought's were interrupted when he notice her turn back to the black haired boy. Looking over at him he saw that it was in fact Harry Potter. Another sneer placed itself on his face as he thought about what his father had wanted him to do."Make friends with Potter" he had told Draco, but Draco now had other plans. If he did become friends with Potter he could find out more about the little she Weasley. It irked him that it seemed that the girl had a crush on the other boy. For some reason the whole thing just seemed wrong to Draco.**

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
**_

**It had been six years since he had seen the Weasley girl on the platform his first year of school. Six years that he was unable to get any thought's of her out of his head. Any time his house mate's caught him watching her they would ask him why, and his reply would be to find her weakness. This seemed to satisfy them for the time being. She had at least seemed to have gotten over that ridiculous crush on Potter that he had teased her mercifully about in her first year. But, to his dismay she seemed to gain the attention of most of the male population in Hogwarts. Draco couldn't figure out why it bothered him so considering he could never have her. She was a Weasley they were forbidden to do more then through insults and curses at one another.**

_**Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high, **__**And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.  
**_

**I saw her again in my seventh year on the train without her brother, Granger or Potter. She was sharing a compartment with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. She didn't look like the same fiery temptress that she normally did. She seemed more subdued, and more worrisome then any of the other times I had seen her. I saw her look up for a second and she stared at me like the first time I had seen her, but the smile didn't reach her eyes like it had then. It hadn't mattered to me though because I had received what I had been wanting for the longest time from my angel. It had done the trick, and put me on a completely different plane then the rest of the idiots that were on the train, and I slowly made my way back to my compartment. I had a gut feeling I wouldn't see for a long time after school started that thought almost scared me. She was the only thing that kept me half way sane in this messed up world.**

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
**_

**The next time I saw her was on the battlefield. That amazing head of hair shining in the moonlight while she was throwing curses at any hooded figure that came near her. She was in fact brilliant. It was no wonder that Potter finally seemed to wake up and take notice of my angel.**

**I hoped that I would be able to see her again in the future looking radiant as she did now. I sighed before seeing my parent's running at me telling me to flee. Taking one last look at my redhead angel, I prayed to whatever God's would listen to me at this point and asked them to keep her safe. So that I would be able to look upon her some other time even if she would not be mine. **

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you. **_

**I saw her again 19 years later while standing on the same platform that I had first laid eyes on her. Now though instead of it being me going to the infamous school it was my son ****Scorpius. Looking over I saw Harry who had once been my foe for the whole of my school career and nodded. The man was standing with my angel while they were seeing off both of there sons. I noticed though that Scorpius was looking at the child that stood between its mother and father. A young girl that had almost looked exactly like my angel had so many years ago. A slight smile made its way across my face. Wonder what Potter would think if his little girl and my son got together. Because, apparently my son had obtained his fascination with redheaded woman as well. As Scorpius climbed onto the red steam engine he couldn't help but hope that the boy could achieve what he had wanted to so long ago.**

**A/N: Well there we have it. I hope that I didn't do to much damage, other then the gazillion run-on's. Which I apologize for, because that is the hardest part for me. As always reviews are welcomed as well as constructive criticism. I'm still looking for a beta who would be willing to do the painstakingly job of reading and correcting those the run on's for me . **


End file.
